To Love A Wolf
by Miss Keri Baby
Summary: Every wolf has a pre-determined mate and for Sam that mate is Rachel, an ordinary 17 year old human girl. Now Sam has to not only convince her that wolves exist but also show her that he really likes her. Throw in the fact that he is popular and she is not and you got yourself a perfect teenage romance. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is my new Rachel/Sam fic. It's AU and I know its short but it's just a taster of what's to come so I hope you guys enjoy it :) **_

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Sam is an Alpha in training. It's his last year of school and at the age of 19 he is going to take over his pack, become Alpha officially. Every wolf has pre-determined mate, someone who will love both the person and the wolf. For Sam, Rachel is his mate. She is an ordinary human who moved to Ohio at 17. Sam has to not only convince Rachel that he loves her but also in wolves and, magic. Throw in the fact that he is popular, she is not and you got yourself a perfect teenage romance.

Preface

When you look back at your life can you honestly tell you knew the exact moment when your life changed? All life is really, is a series of moments, happy moments, sad moments, mundane moments regardless, it is comprised of a series of events and all you need is one moment, one moment that stuns you, so much so that you know that in that moment everything changed. That one moment where you capture everything, not leaving a single detail out. For Sam seeing her was that moment.

She was a petite thing, her head probably reached just the top of his chest but she was beautiful all the same. From the top of the chestnut head to the ballet flats, coupled with her knee high socks. Knee high socks? He briefly wondered before getting lost in her chocolate orbs filled with mirth and wonder as she listened to Kurt and some other girl whose name he knew not. He clothes made her look innocent and even more delectable. And then she spoke, her musical voice sang in his ears, making him wonder what she sounded like after he kissed her breathless but what made him stagger in his footsteps was her scent.

Fresh cut lavender and a hint of lemon creating a very attractive yet sensual smell, a smell that assaulted his senses and made the blood in his veins ignite with want and need. Need to claim. The beast within him sprang forth with so much gusto that is shocked Sam to the core. He felt it, after all it was a part of him, the animal trying to burst free, growling the words _**'mine' 'claim' 'need' **_in a gruff brazen tone that border lined desperate and Sam not only needed to control himself but now he had to control the monster within him. It took all of his willpower not to succumb to those words. It took everything in him not to walk up to her, push her friends aside and claim her, audience be damned, to leave his mark on her smooth neck for everyone to know that she was his and his alone. Looking at her neck he pondered what she tasted like there, if her skin was as soft as it looked, if it was as warm as the blood that flowed beneath her veins. He'd bet it did. He'd bet it tasted just like velvet, smooth and rich, intoxicating him, bringing him to his knees.

His fist curled so tightly that he was sure claws extended and penetrated the soft flesh of his palm bringing forth a pool of blood into his hands.

He heard about this, from his dad, explaining to him in explicit detail. How Sam wished he could un-see the images of his dad and mom. He shuddered at the thought. Hearing it was so different than actually experiencing it. It was like watching a really good movie, like Avatar, blind folded. You would have to rely on your hearing and then on your mind to complete the image, and you would enjoy the movie. Then the blindfold is removed and you are allowed to watch it again. The second time does not compare to the mediocre picture you conjured up in your mind from the first time, suddenly it so much more intense now because you have sight and sound.

He screwed his eyes shut and took a much needed breath but all that did was send more of her delicious fragrance to his nostrils.

He needed to get out of here otherwise he would not be able to hold himself back from taking her and he can't do that. He can't hurt her. He had to protect her, to love her, to give her everything she ever desired. She would want for nothing. He turned in the opposite direction, ignoring the questions from his friends and high-tailed it out of there.

This was too much for a 17-year-old to handle.

Walking home at a fast pace, he noticed the people, the building, the noises around him were the same…yet everything had changed.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

_**So…How was it? Please review and tell me what you think. I would greatly appreciate it.**_

_**Miss Keri Baby…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**OMG 7 reviews, 5 faves and 15 Follows, thank you guys so much. You are the best. *Virtual hugs* to each and every one who read this story. It means so much to me. **_

_**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter :)**_

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Chapter 1: "Tortured Dreams"

He was certain that this time he would see her face, look into her eyes but as he thrashed on the bed and uttered noises in his sleep his hopes dwindled. All he could see was the brown of her hair like chocolate, smooth and velvety swaying in the wind. Smell her lavender scent mixed with something else; if he were to put a name on it he would say…sunshine. She smelt of lavender and sunshine. And he wanted her, he could almost taste her. His lips watered at the thought of tasting her delicate lips, and his wolf howled at his thoughts, wanting to break free, to search for this delicate beauty, to make her his.

And just when he made out the silhouette, his wolf ready to seize her he was greeted with the white expanse of his room ceiling and heaved a giant breath at the loss. It's been like this ever since he turned. He would go to sleep only for his dreams to be plagued by her…his mate, his and his alone. If only he knew what she looked like, something to aid him in his search except for the fact that she had brunet hair.

All he did know was that he loved her and if he never found her then he would seize to exist.

His heart yearned for her. His wolf howled in pain at not having her. He needed her by his side, to protect her, to love her, to make her happy yet he could never find her.

He woke up every night plagued by thoughts of her and he could never go back to sleep. He would stare at his ceiling, the moonlight streaming, illuminating his bedroom and he would watch the hours go by, desperately wishing he could meet her.

As much as the dreams hurt him, taking him so close to her yet never close enough. As much as it pained him to glimpse at her-never seeing her fully- to smell her scent, to feel her there close to him but never really have it, he also cherished the times he would go to sleep because even if it was not real-never real- he at least had some contact with her. And for Sam something was better than nothing.

He asked his dad about it. If he had any dreams before finding mum but his mum and dad were in the same community so as soon as he turned wolf he saw her and knew she was his mate, he didn't have to wait.

Sam on the other hand, knew she wasn't part of their community. He turned wolf when he was 13. That was four years ago, and in those four years he looked at every she wolf in the State of Ohio, even looked at every human girl he came across. It wasn't that hard. Ohio wasn't very big but he never found her.

He would go crazy with the thought of her and sometimes the pain was so great his only escape would be alcohol and a willing woman. Afterwards he would be left with a searing headache and a heart heavy with regret. He would have his wolf howl and seethe at him in distaste for betraying their mate and Sam would weakly retort that she wasn't there-she was never there- his retort always weak and feeble because he never truly believed his argument. He knew he betrayed her and he always went to his dad afterwards, his extra training beating him down, relieving him somewhat of his guilt. His wolf would catch on to his thoughts and for whatever reason, pity or understanding he would never comment further on the matter.

He was the only one of his friends to turn because only Alpha's turn at 13. Well technically he wasn't an Alpha…yet. The reason for an early turn was to give the wolf time to train, to prepare for his duty and boy did his dad train him.

Anyway back to the dreams, his father said it might be because he hadn't seen her yet and because he was an alpha, his mind, subconsciously knew who she was so the dreams were something to calm him down. To give him something of her until he really found her. But it wasn't calming. All the dreams did was make him more agitated, more desperate for her. All it did was make him want her more. With each passing year his hope of meeting her dwindled. He never lost it entirely but he just didn't expect to happen.

His mum had told him to stop trying so hard to find her because she will come to him when the time is right. He says bullshit. His mum is only saying that to make him feel better but he won't call her out on it.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the shouts of his brother and sister as they raced down the stairs to the kitchen, searching for breakfast but not before banging on his door, "Sammy, mummy says it's time to get up," his sister said in a delicate voice.

The only other thing more important to him other than his mate was his family. He would go to the ends of the earth of protect them. It was hard wired into him. To him and his wolf his family was pack and no matter what you always protect pack. It was one of their laws.

He didn't bother answering her just groaned and removed the blanket and proceeded to get ready for the day. It was still the summer before senior year and his dad was busting his ass, trying to make him better. Sam would disagree; his dad was trying to kill him.

You see Sam was part of a wolf pack known as the Blue Moon pack. And his dad was the Alpha, I guess you could say they were royalty in a way. Anyway his dad is said to bestow the position of Alpha to his son at the age of 19. That's how it worked. When your eldest son turns 19, the title of Alpha goes to him but his dad said that he before he gave him the title he needed to know if Sam was worthy of it, worthy of running a pack, worthy of making hard decisions and being a good leader.

His father made it his sole purpose to teach everything he knew to Sam. Fighting, hunting, leading and that's exactly what Sam has been doing whole summer and ever since he turned.

Occasionally his dad would let him call his friends to train with them but most of the time it was just the two of them because his friends weren't full wolves yet. They had the perks, sight, hearing, speed but they couldn't do a full transformation until they were 18 which were going to be this year for some of them.

In Sam's opinion the best part about being a wolf, aside from the super hearing, fast healing and increased speed was the freedom he felt when he ran. He felt free, liberated and he could safely say that when he was running he was the happiest.

Fifteen minutes later, already fully dressed or the day, he walked into the kitchen, the smell of bacon and eggs assaulting his senses.

He kissed his mum on the cheek, saying good morning silently and made his way to the coffee machine, making himself a cup. He had a killer headache because of his lack of sleep, and his dreams, and coffee was the only cure right now. His sat down at the breakfast table and his mum handed him a plate of food.

He mumbled out a thank you and began devouring the delicious meal. Halfway through his meal his dad walked into the kitchen. He kissed mum on the lips to which Sam turned his head and made gagging sounds. He hated when they got all lovey dovey, at the end of the day they were still his parents and no kid wants to see their parents in a lip lock. His gagging sounds made his dad smack him on the head, "I want you outside in 5 minutes."

"10," Sam mumbled through a mouthful of food. His dad scrunched his nose and his mum said, "sweetie don't talk with your mouth full."

"5," his father stated, leaving no room for argument.

Sam sighed then proceeded to polish his plate all the while mentally preparing himself for another day of training. Luckily he would get to go out with Puck later on that night. A party is just what he needed to loosen up. He won't get drunk or go home with any woman that's for sure but he sure as hell needed some time to forget about training and being and wolf and school, which was just around the corner.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Rachel looked out the window as the tall buildings past her, one by one, and thought about her home, the place she lived her whole life. She thought about the window seat and how she would spend hours looking out the window writing songs in the little black book that she carried around with her always.

She didn't want to say goodbye to her house, she didn't want to say goodbye to San Francisco and she sure as hell didn't want to move to Ohio but she knew she had to do it, for her dad's sake. It not like San Francisco was home. It was not like her house felt like her home but it was familiar. It was something she recognised. Something she got used to. Something she was good at. Ohio was…..a giant unknown, an unknown place, with unknown people and an empty unknown house. Even though she knew her dads loved her they always left on business trips and she didn't have the heart to tell them that every time they walked out the door she hated it.

She may only be 17 but she was also very independent. She had to be; with her dads out of the house more often than they are in. She knew how to cook, clean and to look after herself without any help. Whenever the thought of being so much bigger mentally than she was physically bothered her she thought about how her experiences would help her next year, when she was in New York and going to NYADA.

Closing her eyes she hoped that she could find a place she belonged in Ohio. Little did she know she would find a lot more than that!

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

_**So what do you think? Tell me in a review, I had 7 reviews for the previous chapter. Do you think I could get at least 10 for this one? It would make my day.**_

_**Miss Keri Baby…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**NB: PLEASE READ: So I got a review this morning asking if I was serious, it was from a guest so I didn't know who it was. I'm guessing he/she meant about the 10 reviews thing I said last chapter. I said I would **__LIKE_ 10 reviews not that IF-I-DIDN'T-GET-10-REVIEWS-I-WON'T-UPDATE. _**I love writing and I write first and foremost for me and for everybody else second and I bet a lot of other authors agree with me on that point. It's a week before Christmas and there's so much to do, shopping, putting up the Christmas tree etc. So If it's been a while and I didn't update its not because I waiting for more reviews or punishing anybody, its 1 of 2 things, either 1: I'm busy and I don't have the time to write or 2: I died. In this case it is safe to say that it's the former. I guess my point is, is that as much as I would love to write all the time, I can't and I'm pretty sure a lot of people can agree with me on this. I apologise for ranting but I need to get this out there. **_

_**On another note I hope you enjoy this chapter, its small and kinda filler-ish but I hope you enjoy it all the same.**_

Chapter 2: New Home?

_**GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

"Sweetheart, open your eyes, we're here," Rachel's father cajoled and she slowly blinked her eyes open. Raising her hand to her face she rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes and glanced out of the window of the car. She looked intently at the sign that read 'Welcome to Primrose Valley.'

When she discovered that they were going to be moving here she did a little research. Rachel Berry is nothing if not well informed. She discovered that Primrose was a little town situated in Lima, Ohio. It was quaint and mundane according to the pictures she found on google maps. Not to mention the town had a huge forest in their backyard.

Now looking at the buildings she realised everything she had read previously was right. They had passed a few restaurants, the library, a church, a huge shopping centre and few other stores before they crossed into Primrose.

In her opinion the town was dark and dreary and everybody minded everybody else's business.

A few minutes later they drove up their driveway into what could only be the new Berry residence. Their house was quite large but nothing compared to their San Francisco abode. Rachel felt like she didn't belong

Its colour comprised of two different browns, a softer lenient brown on the bottom half and a much darker tinge on the top layer. It had four steps at the front of the house, supported by two large pillars on the very last step. At the front top layer she could see the balcony of one of the bedrooms.

Pulling her pink trolley bag behind her she ascended the stairs, trailing behind her dads. Stepping over the threshold she was greeted with a complete set of sofa's surrounding the large surroundings. At the corner of the room was a large black piano. At the right of the room was a plain white door, no handle, to what she assumed led into the kitchen?

At the left of the house was a large flight of stairs. She made her way in that direction. She would explore the rest of the house a little later. She needed to be on her own for a while.

Climbing up the large flight of stairs she opened the door to the room just at the side of it but not before turning behind her and seeing the great expanse of a hallway which held the guest bedroom on one side and the bathroom right across from it. Further down the hall was probably the master suite.

Grabbing the door handle she let out a little breath, 'well here goes nothing' she thought. On the left side of the vast expanse was her bed, which adorned violet covers with an intricate black work that looked like vines on a tree. On either side of her bed was a night stand with a lamp atop it.

On the left of the room stood a large mirror and a desk stand for all her essentials and next to it was a large white door that probably led to the bathroom, she would look at that later. What she cared about was the considerable great window that overlooked the forest and below it was a simple yet beautiful window seat. Her parents actually listened to her. For the first time that day she smiled a genuine smile.

On either sides of the window seat laid a large shelf descended from the ceiling to the floor. It was segregated into differently shaped shelves. At the very top was a large cubicle divided in two parts that would hold a few prized ornaments. Below it was four horizontal narrow shelves for her books and music records and below that we two drawers completed the ensemble but her eyes never strayed far from the window seat.

When her dads told her that they were looking for a house and if there was anything she wished were in the house all she had asked for was for her room to have a window seat, like in their house in San Francisco and now looking at the window seat and the large window she was beyond happy that they actually listened to her.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Looking around the room from where she was perched on the bed Rachel sighed in complete exhaustion. Her and her dads had just finished having dinner about two hours ago. They ordered take-out seeing as they never did any grocery buying yet and she just finished unpacking and organising all her drawers. If there was one thing the brown eyed girl was it was methodical. She planned and organised and carefully thought out everything before she acted. And just before she left San Francisco she planned to be fully unpacked and organised by the end of the first day in Lima.

She rarely took breaks, feeling that by unpacking everything t would make her feel more at ease in the new room. Looking at bare drawers made her feel bare and out of place and that was a feeling she didn't want to feel in her own room. She wanted to feel safe and comfortable.

She closed her eyes and let the lyrics of the song speak to her soul. If she didn't make it on Broadway (she definitely was going to make it) then she promised herself that she would become a songwriter. If she couldn't capture the world's attention by her voice then she would do so with her words.

When she listened to a song or watched a musical she wanted to be a part of it. She wanted to feel the way the performer felt. She wanted the words to speak to her soul, to feel the music in her veins because in her opinion that's what music really was about. Music has the ability to do wonderful things. For whatever you are feeling, sadness, happiness, regret, mourning, there is always a song to make it all better. And if she could make the world see that, if she could make the world believe then that would be the ultimate dream come true.

She opened her eyes when she heard the click of the door opening. It was her daddy and in his hand was a plate of chocolate chip cookies. "I come bearing goodies," he smiled before sitting at the edge of the bed and placing the plate in the middle. They both took one each and the teenage girl raised the confection to her lips while her daddy spoke, "wow you are already unpacked. You definitely got that from you dad. He is already done with the kitchen," he huffed humorously.

Rachel chided herself for the thoughtlessness, "Do you guys need any help?"

His answer was in the form of his head shaking from side to side, "no it late. I think we are going to turn in. We'll continue where we left off tomorrow."

Nodding in response she bit into her cookie halting in her chewing when she saw her father's face become serious, "sweetheart you are strong and beautiful and I know moving here was… is hard for you. Leaving behind everything that you know and grew up with for your dad and me,"

She opened her mouth to interrupt him, to tell him not to apologise but he held is hand up firmly to stop her, "let me finish, I have a feeling that this place is where we belong. Baby promise me you will give this place a chance. Promise me you will give yourself a chance to blossom here?"

She could never resist her father, either one of them, "I promise," she whispered. He smiled at her answer, got up from the bed and picked up the plate that held the left over cookies.

Kissing her forehead he said, "goodnight sweetheart, love you," before turning around and making his way out of her room but not before turning her light off plunging the room into darkness, "goodnight daddy, love you too." she smiled before she walked over to her window to close the blinds. Before closing it she glanced at the moon, hanging high above in the night sky, for some odd reason the presence of the moon, with its white light shining upon the world, comforted her. She knew that it was just a rock in the sky but to her it was more than that. She always felt calmer and more in tune with the world when she was looking at it and she couldn't explain that connection, only that it was there and that she didn't want to stop feeling like that when she looked at it. Ducking under the covers with a smile on her face she closed her eyes for some much needed rest.

Unbeknownst to her there was also someone else who was gazing at the moon the precise time she was doing it only he had a little bit more understanding than her. The boy sighed longingly at the giant ball of light whispering, almost as if he was having a conversation, "I do not know where you are," "I don't even know _who _you are," he scoffed, "but I miss you…"

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

The family of three spent the rest of the week unpacking at organising throughout the entire house. The petite girl smiled as her dad danced and sang to Bob Segar's Old Time Rock And Roll while her and her daddy laughed at his antics. Rachel definitely didn't get her singing ability from him. He was extremely tone deaf and couldn't dance to save his life but she loved him anyway even if he was shaking his hips quite comically in front of her. This was probably the longest time she spent in their presence in like 6 months and she loved it.

Who knew that to bring this small family together all they had to clean and organise their own house?

These past few days they did grocery shopping, arrange the sofa's in the living room, decorated the dining room and stacked the kitchen, all mundane tasks yet Rachel would never forget this week, never forget the feelings she experienced.

She smiled when her daddy went to join her dad in his singing and dancing routine. A few minutes later they offered their hands for her to take. She laughed and placed each of her small dainty hands in theirs thinking 'maybe Primrose Valley is just what they need.'

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

_**So how was it? Did you like it? Let me know. I know there was no Sam but please be patient he'll be here when he is ready. **_

_**Thanks for reading…**_

_**Miss Keri Baby…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm so sorry this took so long. I hope everyone had a great Christmas and I know it's late but…Happy New Year. I hope everyone enjoyed their holiday. Thank you to every SINGLE one of you that read and reviewed. I'm so grateful. I'm sorry but there is no Sam in this, I know how anxious you all are to see him but I promise he will be here in the next chapter. **_

_**Enjoy **_

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Chapter 3: "First Day"

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

She prepared herself thoroughly for this. Researched every little detail she could, researched Lima, researched Primrose Valley, and researched McKinley. She thought and planned her every move from the moment she would have to step through the doors. In San Francisco when people looked at her they saw a spoilt rich annoying Jewish Girl. A girl who had two loving parents, a big house and anything she wanted she got and now in McKinley she had no doubt her peers here would see the same thing. She was used to it but what she wasn't going to do was let these people's snide comments and hurtful remarks stop her from achieving her goals.

Eight years from now she was going to be a Broadway Star and all those people would pushed her down or ridiculed her will be worth it because it would motivate her all the more and because of it, it would get her all that she ever dreamed of having. She would get the chance to show the world just her talent. Not her religion, not her beliefs, not her looks just her on the stage and her voice and if she could get at least one person to see the beauty, if she could give one person faith then that would be enough. Of course it wouldn't hurt if the numbers were higher, like hundreds.

So with a smile on her face and her head held high she sauntered into the school only letting her peers see confidence and poise in her step and not her nervousness and fear.

Her first stop was the principal's office where she had to receive her schedule and also because he wanted to know what the new girl in his school looked like. "Miss Berry, please take a seat," he indicated to the black leather chair opposite his in greeting, the gold template on his table reading Principal Figgins in neat block letters. She let out a small forced smile she acquiesced to his request.

"Here is your schedule and a map to the school so you don't lose your way. I am sorry to inform you however our school doesn't offer music as a subject and therefore your request at studying it is denied."

After hearing that Rachel was greatly disappointed. Music was a huge part of her life and now being told she couldn't study it in school saddened her. Maybe she could start her own music club…come to think of it that wasn't such a bad idea. She would have to give it some serious thought before approaching anyone with her idea.

She gathered her belongings and made her way out of Figgins office, her pink trolley bag in tow, "thank you for your time Sir," she said in farewell.

Her first step was her locker, to get her books for the first period. The secretary told her that all the textbooks that she needed were already stocked in her locker and all she had to do was retrieve it.

Then something happened that made the petite brunet girl stop dead in her tracks. There before her she was a geeky looking boy with glasses in a wheel chair. On a normal day there was nothing wrong with that picture but what shocked her was the group of boys, most probably jocks, threw an orange flavoured ice drink at his face, laughing manically and then walked away as if it was nothing had happened and the he boys face offered no answers to how he was feeling.

Forcing her feet to move she rushed over to the boy, "are you okay?" she asked warily.

"Come here to brag too?" he spat out angrily.

"No I just wanted to see if you needed any help." She stuttered shocked at his tone. She was only trying to be friendly and do the right thing.

"Why? Just because I am in a wheelchair you think I can't fend for myself?" the now orange face boy enquired coldly.

"N-no-"

"Good because I don't need anyone's help, least of all yours." He interjected before wheeling of angrily leaving Rachel speechless.

'So much for that' she thought bitterly as she continued on her journey.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

It was the beginning of third period and Rachel quietly took her set looking curiously around the history classroom her eyes focusing on a few posters here and there. There were still a few empty seats scattered around the room indicating that there was still some students that needed to arrive.

Her attention was then directed at the boy that sat next her. She had never seen a guy dress as stylish and impeccable as him. He was looking bored while doodling on the inside cover of his notebook and humming "A Boy Like That" from West Side Story. She had also never come across a boy who liked West Side Story either.

His gaze then shifted from his notebook to her when he felt her stares penetrate him. "What?" he asked his humming seized.

"Nothing, it just occurred to me that you were humming 'A Boy Like That,'" she shrugged nonchalantly or attempted to sound nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I think it's the best musical ever made," he beamed ecstatically.

"The best?" she raised her eyebrow in question and disbelief. "If you are talking about the best musical ever then Funny Girl wins hands down. Barbra was EPIC as Fanny Brice," she countered his remark raising both her hands, palms facing him.

"Yes I will admit Barbra was iconic in Funny Girl but the way in which West Side Story was told was so raw and provocative in the way they blended the music and dance sequences and the storyline."

"Agreed but it was not as good as Funny Girl, in fact Roger Ebert called Barbra "magnificent" especially in the way she moves her hands and face that are simply individual." Rachel spoke in a strong tone.

"Okay I agree with that fact but…"

"Hey, could you two ladies cut it out. Your conversation is more annoying and boring than History and that is saying something," a black haired boy interrupted with a look of disdain on his face.

Before either Rachel or the pale boy next to her could even come up with a response the teacher walked in and with her entrance the entire class plunged into silence.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

The buzzer sounded signally they end of class and Rachel gathered her things before taking her leave. Just when she got to the hallway she felt a hand grab her elbow. It was the same boy from her class.

"Hey. I'm Kurt Hummel," his hand outstretched for a handshake. Rachel hesitantly put her hand in his. "I've never met a Broadway junkie before."

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked affronted pulling her hand from his.

"Oh no, it's not an insult, I'm one too. Every morning when I wake up one of the first things I do is check what is happening in the Broadway world. I even have the limited edition copy of West Side Story."

"Did you just say limited edition?" She interjected in shock, "as in the copy with never before seen backstage footage and secrets? How did you manage to obtain it? There are only 3 copies in the world. I begged my dad to get it for me and when he couldn't I cried for months."

"It was a gift," Kurt whispered while an unknown emotion clouded his eyes.

"Can I see it? You can come over to my house." Rachel beamed, "if you want too," she finished off lamely. She didn't really have friends in San Francisco. No one had taken the time to get to know her and after numerous failed attempts she stopped trying.

"Cool," he agreed wholeheartedly, "but not today. I'm on strict orders to be home in time for dinner tonight."

"Ok, another time then."

"Awesome. Wanna get some lunch?" Kurt asked.

Well it was lunch period and she didn't want to eat alone, "Sure."

Rachel had planned this entire day. From what she was going to use to what she was going to say and do yet nothing went according to her plan but somehow she couldn't find it in herself to be sad about it.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Rachel sat at the dinner table that night with her dads and chatted away aimlessly until they asked the dreaded question, "so honey, how was school?"

"Really good actually, I even made a friend, even though the first conversation I had with him was a debate. His name is Kurt so if u see a really pale boy come around the house asking for me know it's him."

"That's great sweet heart. So you…like…this boy?" her daddy asked.

"Yes I do like him just not in the way you are implying and you being my dad you are not supposed to support the idea of me like anybody in _that _way."

Her dad then stepped in, "it's not that honey, we just want you to be happy and if a boy makes you happy…really happy then we wouldn't mind it. All we want is your happiness especially after-"

She paused in her eating and sucked in a large breath as images filtered through her head unwillingly. "I know," she squeaked out cutting him off, but then lowered it to show that she meant it, "I know. And I love you both for it but really I'm fine and you needn't worry…oh and Kurt's gay so me liking him would not go all that well," she finished off hoping to lighten the now serious path the conversation was taking or at least bring the conversation to a standstill.

After that the rest of the dinner was tense with Rachel gripping her fork and knife more tightly than needed and her dads trying to engage her in conversation again but also not say anything that they thought would hurt her in anyway. She didn't wish to hurt her dads feeling but their words triggered thoughts that made her lose her appetite and for the remainder of the meal she felt like was forcing the food down her throat due to the lump lodged there.

Later that night she promised herself never to crumble so easily and like she always does she looked past it and put on an air of confidence until it stuck.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Before she knew it the next day of school arrived. It may have only been her second day but she already had gotten the hang of it. Like every other school McKinley had its cliques. The jocks, the loners, the geeks/losers who got bullied and the geeks/losers that was invisible. Rachel didn't care what she was classified as so long as she got into NYADA at the end of the year she would be happy.

Somewhere inside of her she knew that she was meant to go to New York, that she was meant to perform on Broadway and if having to endure name calling and bitchy cheerleaders got her there then it wouldn't matter, it'll be worth it.

When she went home yesterday her parents had drilled her about her first day of school. How were her classes? Did she make any friends? Did she like the atmosphere? And then the conversation had gotten tense, so tense, Rachel was so glad when they had finished their dinner and she was allowed to retreat to her room and she spent the majority of the night looking out the window from her window seat with her earphones on, her mind elsewhere.

She closed her locker and turned to look at Kurt who was leaning on the locker next to hers and staring at his phone intently. She still had a few minutes left before class started and her and Kurt was discussing when and where they were going to get together to have a musical marathon. "Anyways I have to go, you know where your class is right?" he double checked.

"Yes I do. I appreciate your help greatly Kurt"

"No prob, see you at lunch?"

"It's a date," Rachel beamed before turning and walking down the hallway.

She was on her way to English when she was stopped by the same boy who got it with the iced drink and was rude to her yesterday. He wheeled right up to her and she looked on in curiosity. "Hi, I just wanted to apologise for yesterday."

"Yes, that wasn't really nice of you. I was just offering my assistance and you practically shunned me for it." Rachel interjected.

"I know and I'm sorry for that. People haven't really been nice to me in this school and I just assumed you were like everyone else and I guess by me doing that I became just like everybody else in this school"

"Well I am not like everyone else."

"I can see that. So what do you say? Friends?" he offered his hand.

Rachel bit her lip in thought. Right now she only had one friend, Kurt, and that was more than she had in San Francisco. One more wouldn't hurt, "friends," she smiled taking his hand.

Just then the bell rang and Rachel hurried on to class but not before saying, "the names Rachel Berry in case you were wondering."

"Artie, Artie Abrams," he shouted to her retreating back.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Rachel and Kurt grabbed their trays and made their way to a corner table in the cafeteria. Halfway through the meal Kurt finally broke the silence with something he had been waiting forever to tell the short girl, "Rach, you're my first best friend, basically my only friend which is why I have to say this, I don't _like _you." he whispered.

She looked affronted, "you don't like me? I thought you said you were my friend, and I may not have a lot of them but I do know that friends like friends."

"No don't get me wrong I do like you. I just don't _like _like you."

Realisation clouded Rachel's face, "oh you mean like that. Aren't you gay?" she asked confused.

"I am and that's why I wanted to tell you that I don't like you like that and if you don't support the fact that I like boys then I'm sorry but we can't really be friends."

"Well if I say that I don't support gays and their rights then I would be hypocritical considering the fact that I have two gay dads that I very much love and are in love with each other," she smiled devilishly.

Just then Artie and two other girls walked right up to their table. "Hey," it was Artie that spoke.

"Hi Artie," Rachel replied. "Is there something we could help you with?"

Just then one of the two girls spoke, "we wanted to tell you that you have an amazing voice. I've never heard someone sing like you do"

"I know." Rachel agreed confidently, "but how did you hear me sing again?" she addressed the Chinese girl.

"Oh I heard you sing yesterday in the toilets."

"Ohkay…"

"That sounded creepy didn't it?"

"A little bit," Rachel admitted.

"Anyhow, my name is Mercedes and we are part of a glee club, a club where we all get together and sing songs and participate in competitions, and we need at least 11 people otherwise we can't keep the club running anymore and we were hoping that you would join," the other girl spoke.

"Yes. My name is Tina and even though we all want the spotlight for ourselves we are willing to admit that if we don't make the numbers then there will be no spotlight at all. So what do you say?" the Chinese girl, Tina said.

"Well thank you for the offer. I was really sad when Principal Figgins told me that music wasn't part of you curriculum. This is amazing. Consider Kurt and myself in. When are auditions?" Rachel asked.

"Wait, you don't even know if I can sing," Kurt retorted when he heard his name.

"Well can you sing?" the brunet asked.

"Yeah but…"

"Splendid. When are auditions?" she turned to face the three people in front of her.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Rachel and Kurt had spent the rest of the day after school preparing themselves for their audition for glee club. They decided that they were going to do their audition together and that they were going to sing Defying Gravity. It was a classic and a song both her and Kurt loved so there would be no fights at least on the song choices.

They spent the first hour choosing the song and once it was chosen they fought for another hour on who should sing what part until they decided to just throw it in a hat and pick randomly.

It was now the day after auditions and Rachel's and Kurt's first day in glee club…officially.

Mercedes, Artie, Tina, Rachel and Kurt were walking down the hallway together, making their way to the cafeteria when out of nowhere the pale boy and his best friend was assaulted with a red gooey substance to their persons.

Rachel gasped and screwed her eyes tight in shock and agony of the assault and Kurt screamed in pain at the ice that was biting into his skin.

"And that was the official Welcome to Glee Club Committee," Artie commented.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

_**So how did you like it? Tell me what you think. I promise that Samchel will be in the next chapter. I'm almost done with it. Oh and anything I got about West Side Story and Funny girl I got from the internet. I don't know if there is a DVD of West Side Story so I made that pat up I hope no one gets mad.**_

_**Miss Keri Baby**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys, I'm sorry I know it's been a while but last week was hectic for me and so will next week. Starting university is super hard. Anyway I did find some time to write so here it is. **_

_**A massive, massive thank you TO EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU that read and reviewed, love you lots, mwah.**_

_**Basically the Preface aka the first chapter will make sense now. So when Sam sees her for the first time those are the thoughts running through his mind. I didn't wanna repeat it so I made it super short, just know that that is what he was thinking and if you wanna read it you can go back to it and do so. I hope you all enjoy and I hope that wasn't confusing.**_

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Chapter 4: "First Meetings"

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

It was Sam's first week in school and everybody else's second. He had missed the first week because his dad had taken him to meet a neighbouring pack to sign a peace treaty that would officially make them allies. His father had explained that though fights over territory rarely broke out, each pack understanding their boundaries and laws, it didn't mean that they shouldn't be prepared for it if it did happen.

"Sup man," Puck patted him on his shoulder in greeting and brought Sam out of his thoughts. He had been jittery and fidgeting ever since he stepped into school that morning. He couldn't explain it but something felt different. Something was off. His nose was troubling him, he felt as if he could smell lavender everywhere, the same lavender he smelt in his dreams but he knew it couldn't be it. He refused it believe it because if it turned out that it wasn't the same lavender then he would be devastated and he didn't want to be devastated on his first day back.

"Hey bro." he returned.

"So what was it like?" Puck asked.

"Boring, my dad spent the whole time telling me how to act and what stuff to say and what not to do. And the actual thing was long and redundant and they just kept talking and not to mention my wolf was constantly on edge because I was in unknown territory and it was an endless battle between 'fight and flight.' I'm just glad it's over."

"Sucks man," the mohawked boy said sympathetically after Sam finished his long rant.

Just then a blonde cheerleader walked right up to then making Sam shrink into his locker to put some space between them, "hey Sam. I'm so glad you're back, I missed you."

"Hey Quinn, it feels good to be back," he grimaced at her flirty tone.

"Well I've got class, see you around," she winked.

The blue-eyed wolf heaved a great sigh while Puck let out a hearty laugh, "dude you are screwed. Quinn doesn't give up and ever since you slept with her she thinks you are meant to be."

"Please don't remind me. I was drunk and stupid but mostly stupid." It was summer last year and Sam had felt tortured from his dreams and felt like he needed a release, an escape, so he had went to one of Santana's (Quinn's left hand girl) party's, decided to get drunk. Quinn had been a surprise, slipped into the bedroom when he needed some space and practically jumped his bones. He's not blaming her entirely. If he were completely honest all the blame should sit on him. He should have left. He should have never let her kiss him but he was stupid and angry and frustrated that his mate wasn't there so he could what he could get. He banged his head repeatedly on his locker for just thinking about it.

"It was a momentary lapse of judgement and it's never going to happen again," he said to a smirking Puck.

"Don't tell me that, tell Quinn."

"Come on, we got class," Sam said effectively ending the conversation or torture in his point of view.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

It was just after lunch when he saw her. It took him by surprise and before he knew it something in him clicked. Like the world was off kilter and now, seeing her put his wold back on its axis. She was standing against the lockers and talking to Kurt and some other girl. Amazing is how she looked no amazing didn't even begin to describe how she looked.

She had rich chocolate coloured hair that cascaded down her shoulder and he just wanted to run his fingers through. Her eyes were wide and bold filled with laughter and innocence and looking at her clearly she was small in stature.

He wanted her, his wolf wanted her. He grinded his teeth in an attempt to stop himself form walking right up to her and claiming her in front of the entire school.

So he did the only logical thing, he ran.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

He spent the rest of the day fighting his wolf. Knowing if he changed his wolf would seek her out and if he was in wolf form he didn't know if he had the strength to stop the beast within him. He wanted her. He has been waiting for what seems like forever for her. And now she is here, in his town, in his school he just had to be in her life.

When he got home he was dishevelled and almost incoherent. It was so surreal. He dreamt about this day, in the dark of the night, how it would be when he saw her for the first time. What he would feel when he looked into her eyes and now that it was happened, now that it had already happened he didn't know how to feel. He always thought about how it would be seeing her, he never gave much thought to what would happen afterwards.

"Honey what's wrong? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" his mum questioned from her position in the front of the sink. After seeing his face she closed the tap and dried her hands on the dish towel before sitting across him on the kitchen table.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" she asked for the second time. He picked his head up and looked at her vulnerable and happy at the same time, "I found her mum," he whispered breathlessly.

"Isn't that a good thing?" his mum asked trying to understand why her son was like this.

"It is but I always thought about out how I would feel when I saw her, when it would happen. What I'd be wearing but I never thought about what was going to happen _after _I saw her." he tried to explain.

"I mean what do I say to her? Do I tell about us? But I can't do that because she's normal, human and she'd never believe me. And she doesn't even know me so that means she doesn't trust me," he started talking frantically.

"Sweetheart, you have to calm down," it was like he didn't hear her, just continued mumbling. "Samuel!" she yelled finally grabbing his attention.

"It's going to be okay. This is what you are going to do. You going to take the rest of the day of, to come to terms with everything and then when you go to school tomorrow you are going to talk to her. Start small, just introduce yourself, she's not like us so you can't just jump into things. Get her to trust you and then when you trust her you can tell her everything," she soothed while placing her hand in his.

Her words eased his mind, "thanks mum" he smiled a genuine smile. His mum always managed to make everything better. He guesses that's her job as a mum, to able to defuse any situation. Dad may be the alpha, he may have control over the pack and everyone else in the wolf community but his mum held most of the control in their house. She was what kept them together, kept them secure. If his mum weren't there his dad would not be able to survive, that Sam knew for sure.

His dad had told him that when a wolf lost his mate it didn't mean that he was doomed to die, some wolves would prevail and continue living with the burden of loneliness and heartache forever and other wolves wither and die the pain too much too handle. Those that die aren't weak though, it just that losing the one person had made everything make sense, the one person that brings out the best on you, the one person that is a _part _of you can drive anyone insane or to death. His father had said it was a pain he would never wish on anyone and he had only ever witness it before.

That night after talking to his dad about seeing his mate for the first time and getting a pat on his back and well wishes for everything to go right he stared at the night sky and planned the following day. He was going to 'casually' approach her and try to be her friend. Before he asked her out he wanted her to be comfortable around him, comfortable enough that when he did ask her out she would say yes. He fell asleep that night with a smile on his face and this time in his dreams he could not only smell her but he could see her face.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

The next day Sam got up an hour earlier than his usual time, ate a rushed breakfast and went straight to school forgetting that Puck rides with him thus leaving his mohawked best friend stranded.

Even though he arrived early and scoured the whole school he still never managed to see his brown eyed beauty. Internally he kicked himself at his stupidity. He should have tried to get her name or class or something yesterday when he saw her but no he had to flip out and leave school and now he couldn't find her.

His search was interrupted when Puck stormed up to him, "the fuck dude?"

Suddenly he remembered, "shit man, I'm so sorry." Puck's van had gone in for repairs the past weekend and Sam said he could catch a ride with him until it was fixed.

Just then the bell rang and Sam and Puck had to go their separate ways because they had different classes. Sam was devastated that he could not find his mate but he promised himself he would look during lunch and during classes, basically any chance he could get.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

When Sam walked into his first period English class he staggered when he laid his eyes on the one person he had been searching for the whole morning, his mate.

She was seated next to that weirdo, Jacob Ben Israel. The guy was staring at her intensely but she didn't seem to notice the pervy gaze that was fixed on her. Sam loathed how the big haired boy was gawking at her. With his stare alone Sam knew the kind of thoughts he was having about her and wanted to pound the boy for it. She was not a piece of meat and he wasn't a scavenger dog... Sam wasn't sure about the dog part though.

He walked right up to the pair of them and clapped the boy on his shoulder not forgetting to add extra strength in his movement. His action caused the boy to flinch in pain and that made Sam smirk in satisfaction at being the cause of it. The boy deserved it for looking at _his _mate in such a manner. "Move," he growled in warning causing the boy to spring up and scram away in fear. Just then his brown haired beauty curved her head and Sam was greeted with delicate features. Coffee coloured eyes wide with intrigue and focused entirely on him.

"That was not a very pleasant thing to do," she chastised as he took his seat next to her.

"He'll live," Sam responded nonchalantly if not a little harshly, his wolf not liking that she was defending he guy but his wolf quickly appeased, happy to have finally found his centre and that he was finally getting the chance to see and talk to the woman who was created specifically for him, the woman he was meant to spend the rest of his life with.

"Sam, Sam Evans," he introduced sticking his arm out sideways in greeting.

She hesitantly put her hand in his and when she did Sam felt a deep surging emotion deep within his chest and for a brief second wondered if she felt it too cause her cheeks warmed up and he could see it was stained with a pink hue. The alpha-to-be hadn't seen anything cuter. Hell he hadn't even seen anything that he would classify as _cute_ except for little stunts performed by his brother and sister and that was different from what he was experiencing now.

"Are you new here?" she asked shyly. Her question made Sam stomach rumble with laughter that he couldn't help but release.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Excuse me. I've had English 3 times this week and I haven't seen you here once, trust me I would have noticed," the girl said in a know-it-all tone that made Sam smile. His mate was a feisty one; he could see it, feisty and confident yet innocent and vulnerable at the same time.

"Yeah, this is my first day," he replied vaguely. He couldn't very well tell her that his dad had taken him to a nearby pack to sign a peace treaty and to teach him how to go about interacting with other packs no he couldn't plus he didn't want the first thing he said to his mate to be a lie.

She just nodded her head accepting that he wasn't ready to share more.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" he asked after a few seconds. He desperately wanted to know her name. She opened her mouth to answer him but just then the teacher silenced the class and his mate turned her attention to the front of the class effectively cutting off their conversation.

"Good morning boys and girls. We will be continuing or discussion on Othello," the teacher addressed the entire class after writing something on the board.

"Can anyone tell me who said this?" she asked giving the class a once over for her target, "Sam?" she asked, pointing to her chalkboard but Sam was more focused on the girl next to him.

The boy in question didn't move his stare from his mate until she looked at him and jerked her head indicating to the teacher. "Yes mam," he jerked out of his reverie and tried to sound innocent.

"But jealous souls will not be answer'd so: They are not ever jealous for the cause, but jealous for they are jealous: tis'a monster

Begot upon itself, born on itself.

Who said this?" she finished, quoting utter rubbish or at least it sound like rubbish to Sam's ears.

"Erm you Mrs Ramsdale," he answered trying his luck as he was unsure of who really said that.

"Very funny Mr Evans, try again."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw his mate scribble something on her notepad. Using his extra senses he zoned in on her font. "Emilia mam," he tried again knowing the answer was probably right this time.

"Correct," she said a little shocked that he had answered right and then continued on with her lecture. He wasn't that surprised, his mate looked like an intelligent one. Usually he wouldn't care about stuff like that but knowing that his mate possessed that little trait made his heart warm with pride.

He looked up to the petite girl next to him, her name still unknown to him and granted her a grateful smile silently thanking her for helping him out. She gave him a shy smile in return that made his stomach flip before they both turned to pay attention on the lesson though Sam did not give the teacher his full attention for that was reserved for the girl next to him.

_**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

Rachel and Kurt carried their trays filled with their lunch and made their way to table at the corner of the cafeteria where Artie, Mercedes and Tina were seated. Artie and Tina were having a very intense conversation while Mercedes was happily munching away on her lunch occasionally giving her input.

Rachel placed her tray on the table before running her fingers down the back of her skirt and sitting down demurely. "Hi guys," she greeted. Artie tuned to smile at her in greeting and Mercedes nodded her head in acknowledgement to their arrival.

"So did anyone have any luck today?" Artie asked.

"Yes, it's been approximately 3 hours and I haven't been slushied once…" Rachel beamed in pride.

"…yet," Kurt trailed of. "I got hit the moment I stepped into school," he replied stabbing his lettuce with his fork a little more harshly than necessary.

"Why do you have to be so negative Kurt?" Rachel asked while Mercedes joined in saying she got slushied too. Artie and Tina had agreed with Rachel because they didn't get hit either. Though Kurt's yet still rung in their ears.

"Erm great y'all but I was actually asking in regards to getting any members." Artie supplied.

"Oh that. Nope," the bling-tastic diva replied.

"We've got to try harder."

"It's really hard Artie," Tina supplied.

"Tina has got a point. I mean who wants to get slushied everyday just because the jocks or cheerleaders don't like who you are. Nobody wants to join because it's social suicide," Kurt stated.

Rachel went to open her mouth when he interrupted her, "and your three hours of not being slushied is not that big of a victory."

The table was silent for a few minutes, each occupant thinking different things. Rachel was actually proud that she hadn't been the target of a bully this past morning. She believes it to be quite an achievement, baby steps.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed were three girls using a cheerleading uniform walking into the cafeteria grabbing the attention of the entire room. Rachel was almost certain that people were eating in slow motion or stopped eating altogether.

"What's her name again?" Rachel asked referring to the blonde girl with an icy stare.

"Quinn Fabray, a cheerleader as privileged and popular as they come," Mercedes said in disgust.

"And I should steer clear of her, I remember now." Rachel jumped in. Just then she noticed Sam, the boy from her English class. There was just something about him; she couldn't put her finger on it. "What's the 411 on him…Sam," she asked hoping her tone was casual.

"Wait how'd you know his name?" Tina asked.

"We had English together. He is actually really nice and his eyes," she placed her elbow on the table and then the juncture between the chin and ear into the palm of her hand, "his eyes are really blue," she trailed of remembering looking into it. "Like bluer than the cerulean sea," she mumbled. And when she touched his hand, she couldn't explain what she felt. Like a warmth in her belly, like that feeling you get when sitting at the fireplace during a cold winter night, with a good book and a cup of hot chocolate. Complete contentment.

"Oh hell to the no girl," Mercedes argued breaking Rachel of her reverie. "What? What did I do wrong?" Rachel asked confused.

"Don't play dumb with me missy. I saw the way you were gawking at white boy. My advice: stay away from him. He is off limits."

"What do you mean by off limits?" Rachel enquired.

"She means liking him is bad news and technically he belongs to Quinn," Tina replied indicating to the couple at the table across from them. Quinn had just walked up to Sam who was talking with a Chinese boy (she can't remember his name even though Tina had mentioned it the other day) and a mohawked haired lad whom she knows goes by the name of Puck (she only remembered his name because it sounded funny on her tongue and she couldn't seem to forget it afterwards.)

"So they're in a relationship?"

"No they are just friends," this time it was Kurt who answered.

"More like friends with benefits," Mercedes mumbled.

"I'm confused, they are not in a relationship of any sort except that of friendship but he is still off limits," Rachel said incredulously.

"Precisely," said Tina.

"Hells, you don't wanna know what happened to the last girl that liked your lover boy," Mercedes shook her head while still eating.

"What happened?" Rachel asked taking a sip of water from her bottle.

"I said you don't wanna know." Mercedes fired back.

"Oh okay," the short girl whispered back a little afraid at the tone of the girl sitting across from her.

"Fine, I'll tell you," Mercedes resigned.

"It was last year…"

"Her name was Holly Mackintyre," Kurt interjected but quickly quietened down when he saw the evil glare the girl was directing at him.

"Anyhoo white boy over there helped her by performing some heroic act and bam instant crush. So when Queen Bitch found out, instead of throwing a hissing fit she plotted her revenge," the black haired girl paused to take a bite of the lunch oblivious to the anxious faces around her, even though Artie, Tina and Kurt had already heard this particular story before.

"So Quinn over there got Puck, that's the mohawked dude, to ask Holly out on Sam's behalf, he told her to meet them at Al's, that a local pizza joint. So Holly, super excited dressed to impress and went there. Right on time Quinn showed up with the entire cheerleading squad, because she got them wrapped all around her evil pinky finger, armed and ready to attack…"

"Oh My God they killed her?" Rachel cried out shocked to the core.

Kurt almost snorted the water he was drinking from his nose because he couldn't hold the laughter that was bubbling inside and Rachel sighed in relief.

"NO! Not armed with weapons. Armed with slushies," the story telling girl said ignoring Kurt's and now Tina and Artie's laughter.

"So anyway each girl in the cheerleading squad slushied her except Quinn who stood there with her camera and documented the moment," Mercedes said after a few seconds of combined laughter.

"The next day the school was flooded with pictures," Mercedes finished off.

"What happened to Holly?" Rachel asked afraid of the answer.

"She transferred schools and the worst part of it all was that was she was a Cheerio," it was Kurt this time who spoke.

Rachel's eyes bulged at that, "that's so mean and evil." She couldn't imagine how Quinn could do that to someone who is her friend and all for a boy that wasn't even her boyfriend.

"I know, but if she stayed Quinn could have made her life a living hell," the rest of the people at the table nodded their heads in agreement to Kurt's comment.

Through the film of her hair she peaked at the boy who set her insides on fire. He was eating his lunch and smiling at something the Chinese boy had said. As if he knew she was looking his head picked up and unwillingly their gazes met, blue on brown. In that little time she looked up directly, unabashedly until she realised what she was doing and quickly ducked her head down to her tray hiding her face in her hair and hoping that Sam and her friends didn't see the crimson of her cheek.

_**#GLE#GLEE#GLEE#**_

_**How was it? Please tell me what you guys think. I hope you all enjoyed it though. Oh and Othello and it's quotes doesn't not belong to me, just putting that out there.**_

_**Miss Keri Baby…**_


End file.
